


Heartbeats

by Maxaro, TheLoneliestofAll



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxaro/pseuds/Maxaro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneliestofAll/pseuds/TheLoneliestofAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby breaks her arm, and Penny is worried sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

Penny rushed through the infirmary doors with a panicked expression on her face, startling Ruby awake from what was a deep sleep. Ruby's startled cry made Penny freeze in her tracks, somehow afraid that she had indirectly caused pain to the person she cared most about. As Ruby looked around to gain cognizance of her surroundings, Penny slowly made her way to her bedside and laid a hand on hers. It was warm. Not warm in terms of humans, but warm as a computer left on for long periods of time.

"Ruby! Are you alright!? What happened!? Do you require repairs!?" Penny yelled frantically, the entire situation making her robotic heart clench.

Ruby tried to hold back a laugh. "Penny, it's alright, I promise. I just broke my arm." She held up her casted arm to show that she was indeed alright, but Penny's reaction to seeing it only made her remember that she still had trouble with humans, and just what their bodies were capable of. Before Penny could start spewing out her stream of worries, Rubies hand grabbed at hers and held it firmly, making Penny freeze in confusion. "I'm alright, I promise. This sort of thing happens a lot, it's nothing to worry about."

Penny's Eyes stayed glued on the cast on her arm, and if she had been able to Ruby could tell she would have been breathing frantically. As it stood she merely kept her Eyes locked on her injured arm, her mind trying to find any possible way to solve the emotional distress she was feeling.

"Are you positive you will be functioning fully again soon?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"I am positive," Ruby said as clearly as possibly, still clutching onto Penny's hand as tight as she could, feeling the alien hardness of her metallic skeleton underneath. It was just something that she had gotten used to, but it still gave her slight pause.

Penny finally tore her eyes away from her arm and looked into her eyes with, what Ruby assumed, was a saddened expression. "I do not like seeing you hurt, I've never felt this feeling before. It is a bit confusing," Penny admitted.

Ruby tugged on their joined hands, motioning to Penny to get closer, Before carefully embracing her synthetic girlfriend. She felt Penny's stiffly embracing her back after a moment of hesitation. Despite the sadness in Penny's expression, Ruby couldn't help but feel touched that she felt so worried about her.

"It's okay, I'm tough, I'll get better Before you know it. Want to hear proof of it?" Penny nodded her head weakly, and Ruby pulled her even closer. "Lay with me," Ruby whispered, and Penny wordlessly complied, laying down on the somewhat small infirmary bed. It was a tight fit, but it served it's purpose well, as Penny laid her head on Ruby's chest to get comfortable. "Now just listen."

_Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump._

Penny closed her eyes and focused on the sound of Ruby's heartbeat. "Ruby..."

"Humans are resilient Penny, we almost always get better, and I know this time it's assured I will. You don't have to worry right now, I'll be here for a long time. With you." She placed a kiss on Penny's forehead, and if penny could cry, Ruby knew that she might have been doing it then, if the expression on her face was of any indication. "I promise."

 

 


End file.
